


You Could Get Me To Do Anything

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Barry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Oliver's having trouble sleeping, but Barry's pretty sure he can get the older man back to bed.





	You Could Get Me To Do Anything

16\. "Come back to bed."

Barry woke to empty arms and a cool bed, and immediately began looking for his significant other. “Ollie?” he murmured, pushing open the bedroom door and finding the older man on the couch, reading a book.

Oliver looked up, eyes soft. “Hey. I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

Barry shook his head and drifted over to curl himself around the other man. “Nah. ‘S up?”

Oliver shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to make sure my tossing and turning didn’t keep you up.”

The speedster hummed softly and pressed a kiss to Oliver’s shoulder. “Ollie?”

“Hmm?”

“Come back to bed.”

“Barry….”

“Please?” he murmured sleepily against the other’s skin. “Bed’s c’ld w’thout you.”

Oliver sighed. “Alright, just gimme a minute.” He carefully extracted himself from Barry’s embrace and left the younger man grumbling on the couch and burrowing under the blanket Oliver had been sitting on. Oliver smiled softly at the sight before slipping into the kitchen and pulling a mug from the cupboard. He poured himself some milk and, on second thought, poured a mug for Barry too, popping both in the microwave to warm up. He brought out hot chocolate mix, cinnamon and honey while he waited, swallowing a couple of sleeping pills.

The microwave beeped, letting him know to pull out the mugs. He deftly took both out and measured out the hot chocolate mix for Barry and began stirring with one hand while measuring the cinnamon and honey into his own mug.

Oliver took a sip of his as he carried both into the living room unable to resist a chuckle at the sight of Barry. Or Barry’s hair, rather.

The younger man looked to ba curled up underneath the blanket, half laying on the couch cushion, half propped against the back of the couch, but the only visible part of him was a puff of hair peeking out from under the blanket.

“Barry,” Oliver kept his voice quiet, laying a hand on what he assumed was the younger’s arm.

The speedster didn’t so much a twitch, so Oliver quickly drained his mug and then scooped Barry up bridal style.

Barry mumbled softly and curled into Oliver’s warmth, cracking one eye open and murmuring, “Ollie?”

“Shhh.” Oliver kissed him gently on the forehead. “Let’s go to bed, Bar.”

He smiled softly and tucked his head in the crook of Oliver’s neck. “M’kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's quietgirlatthebackoftheroom


End file.
